


entry 73

by TeslaInMyPocket



Category: Marble Hornets, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Cuddling, Entry watching, Gen, Out of it Jay is best Jay, Sleepy threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeslaInMyPocket/pseuds/TeslaInMyPocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay and Tim's reactions to 'entry 73' and, well, out of it Jay cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	entry 73

**Author's Note:**

> I go from suicide fics to cuddling to cheer myself up. And hopefully you, because you've read my other fics, right? No? oh...okay.

Tim was asleep, worn out from a long day of watching over Jay. He had woken up after a 24 hour nap and had been tearing apart the hotel room in spurts of insane energy, sometimes trying to leave. He had made it into the parking lot once already, while Tim had been in the bathroom. Tim had managed to keep Jay from wasting all of their stockpiled tapes, as he insisted on filming obscure, pointless things. He had finally tuckered himself out and had fallen asleep in his own hotel bed, creating a nest of blankets after tossing and turning for several minutes. Tim was glad to see him finally resting again, a little frazzled from overseeing Jay’s activities all day. He had gone to bed shortly after Jay, turning on his side and falling asleep almost immediately. But now there was a hand on Tim’s shoulder, shaking him out of a fantastic dream that involved his own house and the dog he had owned when he was a kid. “Tim..” the person that the hand belonged to whispered. Tim opened an eye marginally to look at the alarm clock on the nightstand. It was 3:37 in the morning and whatever Jay needed paled in comparison to sleep for Tim at the moment. “Tiiiiiiim.” Jay whispered again, insistently, still shaking his shoulder. With a great sigh, Tim rolled over onto his back, opening his eyes to find Jay hovering over the side of his bed, holding a laptop. The lit, whitish glow of the screen illuminated the room. “Tim.”, Jay whispered again, “Someone uploaded a new entry.” 

 

Tim blinked in surprise, propping himself up with his elbows. “When?” he asked, seriously doubting even totheark was up at three in the morning. “Sometime this week. I don’t know how I missed it!” Jay whispered back, setting on the edge of the bed. Tim felt his weight sink into the lumpy mattress. Tim knew how he could have missed it. He had been too busy tinkering around the hotel room, trying to edit video and throwing out wild theories about where Alex was to check Youtube. “Did you upload it, Jay?” Tim asked, the possibility of Jay having uploaded the video and forgotten not entirely far fetched. Jay shook his head vigorously, “No! I checked and it was just there!” Tim sat up now, scooting over to accommodate Jay on the bed. Peering over his shoulder, Tim looked at the title of the video Jay had pulled up. Unlike his usual style of video titling, the ‘e’ for entry was not capitalized. This followed the similar pattern of misspelled and odd titles that were uploaded by persons distinctly not Jay. “Have you watched it?” Tim asked. Jay shook his head again, “No, I was waiting for you to watch it with me.” he whispered back. “Well then, play it.”

 

The flickering entry title gave way to the crunch of foliage and debris underfoot of the person behind the camera. “The hooded man?” Jay whispered out of the corner of his mouth, eyes never leaving the screen as a gloved hand reached out to pull back the blankets on a mattress in an abandoned building. Crunching through glass, the gloved hand set the camera on the ledge of a window and, sure enough, the hooded man appeared in the frame. Climbing up the wall with surprising agility, he appeared to look for something before climbing back down. A gun appeared in his hand, apparently retrieved from his climb up the wall. On the move again, the hooded man walked to another building just a short distance away from the last. But then the camera was shaking and the sound playing from the laptop’s speakers was distorted. Appearing to stumble through the doorway of the rotting building, the hooded man dropped the camera before collapsing on all fours in front of it. Tim winced at watching the other man cough, knowing the feeling all too well. But then again, so did Jay now. Beside him, Tim could feel Jay tense up. Returning his attention back to the screen, Tim understood why. The hooded man had removed his mask, probably to get air as his coughing fit persisted. The seemingly inevitable reveal of his identity never came, and the coughing diminished. Standing up, the hooded man picked up the camera and began to poke around the building. Tim found himself slightly concerned for his safety. Judging by the state of the floors and the amount of roof that had joined the floor in places, the structural integrity of the building was seriously in question. Managing to avoid falling through the exposed beams, the hooded man picked his way over to a latticed stack of wooden beams. In between the boards were two bottles which Tim instantly recognized. “Are those..?” Jay whispered. “I think so.” Tim whispered back, watching the man empty the bottles meager contents into his gloved hand and swallow it dry. Tim hoped it helped him. 

 

Leaving the building, the video showed four different shots of the man walking down different paths, all apparently close to Rosswood. Tim did not recognize the bridge or the streets. Nor did he recognize the house that the hooded man approached and, to Tim’s dismay, broke into. Creeping down the hallway, the hooded man turned to the bathroom. Extremely confused, Tim watched as he opened the medicine cabinet and began to rifle through it. A single pill in a bottle was found and pocketed in the right side of the cabinet. The left contained a shelf of empty bottles, aside from one that contained four? Five? It went by too quickly for Tim to count. “For fucks sake, be quieter!” Tim whispered angrily, expecting to see the homes occupants awake to see who was robbing their bathroom. Who’s house was this, anyway? Why did they need seizure medication? They had apparently been taking it for a while to accumulate that many empty bottles. And now the hooded man was stealing them. Apparently having gotten what he came for, the hooded man approached the front door, turning the knob. Apparently distracted, the camera panned around, looking behind him at the living room. The camera zoomed in on what appeared to be a bread box, turned on its side. Tim winced at the loudness of the hooded man’s actions as he removed the plastic bags from the box in order to find the tape at the bottom. Jay jumped slightly next to him at the loud squeak off screen. Peeking around the hallway corner, the ladder to the attic was extended and someone was coming down it. Fleeing the premise, the hooded man stopped, crouching in the bushes outside. A light in the house blinked on, and the silhouette of what seemed to be a man appeared in the window, peering out into the darkness before turning off the light again. The video ended.

 

Jay sat the laptop aside, turning eagerly to Tim. “Who’s house was that? Did that look like Alex to you? Who was staying in the abandoned building? What was on the tape that he found?” Jay asked, the questions flying off his tongue at top speed. “I can’t answer any of those, Jay.” Tim shrugged, “Why was Hoody stealing seizure meds from the house? Why did the guy in the house have so many bottles of it? And who had the seizure medication in the middle of Rosswood? That’s what I want to know.” Tim glanced over at Jay, expecting a response. Instead he found Jay, laying flat on his back, legs still criss-crossed, asleep. Tim sighed heavily, picking up the laptop and shutting it down and setting it on the nightstand next to the bed. In the meantime, Jay had turned himself, curled up on the opposite side of the bed now and breathing heavily with sleep. Tim considered letting him have his bed and just switching, but the state of Jay’s bed made Tim rethink that. All of the blankets were missing, strewn in between their beds. It looked like Jay had dragged all of the covers off the bed when he had woken up to show Tim the entry. Too exhausted to make Jay’s bed fit for habitation again, Tim laid down in his own, as close to the edge of the mattress as he felt safe with. Taking a small corner of the blankets, Tim left Jay with most of them. Jay was still curled up on the opposite side of the bed, back turned to Tim. Tim scooted over a marginal amount before closing his eyes.

 

After a few moments though, Tim felt Jay move. Ignoring it, Tim squeezed his eyes shut a little tighter, hoping to fall asleep then and there. An arm threw itself over Tim’s chest and what felt like a nose and pair of lips pressed against arm. Eyes flying open, Tim attempted to scoot away, finding himself trapped on the edge of the mattress. “Jay.” Tim whispered, uncomfortable. Jay slept on. Tim considered just leaving, getting up and throwing himself onto Jay’s abandoned bed. But that would require energy...moving.. With a sigh, Tim stared straight ahead. “On the count of three, Jay, I swear I will shove you out of this bed.” he whispered to the ceiling. “One....two....three...” Tim made no move to actually throw Jay out of the bed, though. Instead, he listened to the deep, comforting breaths Jay was taking. He could feel their warm exhales through the cotton of his t-shirt sleeve. “If you weren’t so loopy, I would do it, you know. Shove you out of the bed....” Tim whispered, more to himself than anything. He had curled his legs slightly, his knees just touching Tim’s calves. Jay was overly warm, like a small oven curled up next to Tim, less than an inch from gluing his whole body to Tim’s side. But Tim lacked adequate covers, so this sort of made up for it. “Just don’t make this a regular thing, okay?” Tim whispered, turning his head carefully to look at Jay. His hair was a wild mess, uncombed and ruffled from days of sleep. He looked peaceful sleeping, not worried at all in that moment about the new entry or where Alex was. He looked happy. Younger. Tim sighed again, turning away. “I’m serious.” he whispered again, “People will talk. This is a one time thing.” Closing his eyes, Tim was acutely aware of Jay’s breath on his arm. “Can’t wait to explain this to you in the morning.” Tim mumbled quietly, giving over to the nagging pull of sleep.


End file.
